Bobby's Boys
by Muse2488
Summary: The boys are staying at Bobby's again. Shenanigans ensue.


**A/N: Another fluffy Oneshot. I know it's been a few days since I updated my other two stories, but bear with me I'm having a rough time getting the next chapters written exactly the way that I want them. I'm too picky sometimes, but it is truly for y'alls benefit, I promise. **

**A/N2: Dean is 12 and Sam is 8. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or anything else that belongs to Supernatural. I know it's heart breaking. I'm gonna go sulk about it…**

"You boys ready for dinner?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Sam were in the living room. Sam was coloring on the floor while Dean was lounging on the couch reading a Batman comic. John had been gone for three days already and Bobby knew the boys were getting anxious. Dean tried to be strong for his little brother, but Bobby could see the fear in Dean's eyes as well. Dean was quite mature for a twelve year old. Of course that had a lot to do with the fact that he had to grow up at the age of four, had to take care of his little brother since Sam was six months old. Dean had a lot of weight on his shoulders, too much in Bobby's opinion. So Bobby made it his mission to make sure the two boys got to be just that when they were with him, boys.

Sam's head popped up and looked questioningly at Bobby, "What is it…exactly."

Dean snorted and Bobby shot them both a look.

"It's chili and cornbread and it's good. Now, go wash up and I'll have bowls ready for ya when ya get down." Bobby said.

"C'mon Sammy." Dean said with a sigh as he got up and pulled Sam to his feet before trudging up the stairs, his little brother right behind him.

Bobby shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and poured three bowls full of the chili he had just made, grabbing small paper plates and adding cornbread on each one. He had all three bowls on the table when the boys entered the kitchen.

"Well…it smells pretty good." Sam said with unease, as if he wasn't entirely sure of his statement.

"It is good Sammy, just eat it." Dean exasperated as the two of them sat down.

Sam can be quite the picky eater. He isn't fond of overly greasy food and prefers fruits and veggies compared to the burgers and fries his Dad and brother enjoys. However, the kid had a huge sweet tooth and could demolish a piece of cake in less than five seconds. Sam picked up his spoon and scooped up a bit of the chili, smelling it deeply and then putting the spoon in his mouth. Dean was already half way through his bowl and had barely looked up except to take a swig of his soda.

"Good huh?" Bobby asked as he tucked in.

"Delishush." Dean said through a mouthful of cornbread.

"It's alright." Sam said. Bobby squinted at him but smiled shortly after when he saw Sam take three full bites in a row. They finished the rest of their dinner in silence and once the boys were finished he ushered them back into the living room while he did the dishes. It was kind of relaxing to wash the dishes in silence, of course that was interrupted after only a few minutes.

"Dean! Give it back!" Sam shouted.

"You took it from me, why would I give it back to you?" Dean shouted back.

"Because you said I could read it!"

"Once I was done and I'm barely half way through it!"

"I don't wanna wait till you're done." Sam whined.

"Too bad, suck it up." Dean retorted.

"Why are you such a slow reader?" Sam complained.

"I am not a slow reader!"

"Yes you are. By the time you finish it I'll be thirty." Sam muttered. Bobby had to keep himself from laughing as he heard the boys' banter.

"What was that Sammy?" Dean asked in a dangerous tone. Bobby didn't need to be in the room to know what would happen next.

"You heard me."

"I'm pretty sure I heard you wrong."

"I'm pretty sure you're an idiot."

"And the insults keep on comin'. I'd watch it if I were you Sammy, you're walking on thin ice." Dean growled. Bobby finished up the dishes and then made his way to the archway leading to the living room. Bobby peeked around the corner, not wanting to be seen but wanting to keep an eye on the boys in case things got outta hand, which seems to happen a lot with the Winchester's. And that includes their daddy.

Sam snorted, "I'm not afraid of you."

"If there's one thing you should be afraid of Sammy, it's me." Dean said getting up from the couch and walking slowly towards his little brother. And despite the fact that Sam had just said he wasn't afraid of his big brother, he took a rather large step back.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Sam said defiantly, sticking out his jaw but taking another step back.

"Let's test that theory then." Dean said with a predatory smile. Sam 'eeped' and made a break for the stairs, but Dean was too fast. Dean lunged forward and grabbed his little brother around the waist, digging his fingers into Sam's sides. Sam let out a squeal of laughter and quickly begged his brother to stop. Bobby chuckled softly to himself, listening to little Sam's laughter and counting the seconds down until Dean's joined his.

"Say I'm the best big brother in the world!" Dean demanded.

"You're the best!" Sam gasped then shrieked as Dean tickled his ribs. And with that loud shriek of laughter, Dean started laughing as well. Bobby's small smile grew on his face at the two boys' laughter. After a few more seconds Dean finally relented and let go of his little brother. Sam was smiling widely, all dimples, and sank to the ground panting.

"That's what I thought." Dean smirked before sitting next to his little brother.

"You…suck…" Sam panted but still had that goofy grin on his face.

"Nope, you just said I'm the best. Can't take it back now." Dean said and sent Sam a sideways glance.

"I never would." Sam replied. Dean turned his head towards his little brother and grinned back at him.

"Damn right." Dean replied. Bobby rolled his eyes; the boy had his daddy's mouth.

"You're not supposed to say those words Dean." Sam chastised.

"Yeah, well you're not supposed to be a pain, but you still are." Dean replied.

"Jerk." Sam said as another dimpled grin spread across his face.

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled from the entryway.

"Sorry Bobby." The two Winchester's yelled.

"Idjits."

And he wouldn't have them any other way.


End file.
